KH Ficlets and Drabbles
by Csilla Aria
Summary: A series of ficlets and drables based on KH. Will contain HetGenYaoiYuri drabbles and ficlets are unrelated unless noted.updated with Kiss Kiss
1. Sleep

**Sleep**

Tasogare no Hime

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Riku, or Sora just borrowing

**Warning:** Contains **YAOI**, Riku/Sora fluffiness.

**Summary:** Riku gets a midnight visitor

Riku's eyes snapped open as he felt a weight settle next to him on the bed.  
"Sora,...what are you doing"  
"Sleeping" was the nearly yawned reply.  
"I gathered that, but why are you sleeping in MY bed"  
Sora looked at his best friend sheepishly.  
"I had a bad dream"  
Riku sighed, and pulled the blankets back.  
"Come on. Just try not to kick me this time ok"  
Sora smiled happily as he crawled into the bed and snuggled next to Riku.  
"G,night"  
Riku smiled at Sora.  
"You realize you're getting to old for this don't you"  
Sora however was already asleep.

* * *

It had been two years since that night, and only a few short months since Sora, Riku, and Kairi had all finally returned home. Sora's eyes snapped open as he felt a weight settle next to him on the bed.  
"Riku...What are you doing"  
Riku looked at his best friend sheepishly.  
I..I had a bad dream"  
Sora Smiled and pulled the blankets back.  
"Come on. I'll try not to kick you ok"  
Riku crawled into the bed and tried to stay on one side but Sora snuggled against him.  
"G,night"  
Riku smiled as Sora drifted back to sleep. "Good night Sora, thank you." 


	2. Sore Looser

**Sore Looser**

Tasogare no Hime

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Summary:** Axel is a sore Looser.

**"GAME OVER! YOU LOOSE!"**

Axel dropped the Playstation controller in shock. He lost?... Axel, Who had beet every member of the Organization at this game had lost! and to HER of all people! It was not possible!  
Axel turned to glare at his victorious opponent, but could only stare in shock as he watched her sit there with the controller in her delicate hands, still continually pressing the same button,..._With her eyes closed_...

Naminé‚'s eyes snapped open as Axel snatched the controller out of her hand, and glared at her.  
He leaned forward till their noses were nearly touching.  
"_You_ are not allowed to play anymore"  
With that he got up and stalked out of the room. Naminé‚ blinked not sure what to think. Why was he so mad? Hadn't he been the one to nag her into playing the stupid fighting game with him in the first place because he was bored?  
"I don't think I'm ever going to understand him.."


	3. Apathetic Princess

**Apathetic Princess**

Tasogare no Hime

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Kingdom hearts or Gundam Wing.

**Summary:** Relena remembers. Implied Marluxia/ Larxene

**authors notes:** Total crack fic that ended up beeing serious... This whole thing of course is inspired by the fact that one of the posible names for Larxene's "Compleat Person" is Relena.

* * *

It was a castle, but not the same castle. Not the white halls that haunted her dreams. No boy with his comical side kicks chasing false memories. No innocent little witch imprisoned within theses walls. There were cards that unlocked doors, but those doors only lead to other boring rooms.  
No other worlds, no magic, no...  
_"Marluxia"  
_The name slipped past her lips in a longing whisper before she even realized it.  
"Relena, Are you alright? You've been so quiet lately...I'm worried about you"  
"I'm Fine Brother. Just..thinking about nothing. You must be busy. I don't want to keep you from your work." Millard nodded but as he turned to leave the room a concerned frown remained on his face.  
Relena settled back in to the chair she had been sitting in, and looked out the window feeling almost as if she were fading away herself.  
"We were nobody, and yet... You were somebody to me...Was I the same to you?" 


	4. Drawing

**Drawing**

Tasogare no Hime

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Summary:** Naminé‚ draws. Riku/Naminé‚

He's sleeping now, and she is sitting at the edge of the bed with sketch book in lap and pencil in hand. As she carefully places light lines on the paper she adds the jagged scar that begins just below his navel and travels across his hip. She does not know whether it had been some childhood mishap or if it had come from the more recent and darker times, She had never asked. Most would probably consider the scar a flaw, but to Naminé‚ it was just another part of his perfection.

She begins shading her sketch. Trying to perfectly copy the shadows cast by the full moon through the window. His hair fanned out over the pillow makes a halo around his head, the twisted dark sheet beneath him seem to make a devils wing protruding from his shoulder.  
Darkness and light. Riku is the perfect combination of both. Looking up from her sketch book she sees he is awake, smiling sleepily at her.  
"You know, I'm beginning to think the only reason you started dating me was to take advantage of my habit of sleeping in the buff for your art class"  
Naminé‚ places the sketch book aside and crawls up the bed until she was leaning over him.  
"There are other reasons. Having my own personal model is just a perk"  
She kisses his nose before laying beside him and snuggling.  
"Besides, you know you like it, and it was your naked ass that got me the scholarship in the first place."


	5. Home

**Home**

Tasogare no Hime

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Summary:** Riku finally returns home

Riku took a deep shaky breath as he stood at the door. two years, it had been two years since that day. Since he had abandoned everything for a chance to get away.  
At this moment he was more terrified of what he would find on the other side of that door than he had ever been of anything he had faced since that day... finally pulling himself together Riku opened the door and stepped inside. The kitchen was the same as he remembered it. Including the steaming tea pot on the stove. He turned when he heard the shattering of glass, and his breath caught in his throat. At the door to the sitting room staring back at him pale and wide eyed was his mother, the shards of the ceramic tea cup she had been holding lay before her bare feet.

No one could say Riku was not his mothers child. Silver haired and fare skinned, the real only difference between them was eye color while Riku had inherited his late father's ocean colored eyes his mother's were a dark chocolate brown. They had never gotten along, especially after Riku's father had died in a boating accident when Riku was ten. After that his mother had been on a roller coaster of emotions, going from depression to rage in an instant. Riku remembered fighting with her constantly. They had in fact had a huge argument just before the heartless came and destroyed Destiny islands.

Now they stood nether able to move or speak, until she began to step forward heedless of the shards under her feet.  
Riku rushed forward, moving her away from the broken cup. Now standing just inside the sitting room Riku found himself unable to let go afraid she would vanish again never to reappear. It was only now that he realized how much he had grown. The woman who two years ago had seemed to tower over him in her anger was now tiny, the top of her head barely reaching his chin. He felt two frail arms wrap around his waist, and heard a shuddering sob come from the face buried in the cloth of his vest. Riku had no idea how long they had stood there like that. Nether ever spoke.  
The next morning, it seemed as if life for them began again. He cleaned up the cup forgotten the night before, she made breakfast. It seemed all at once as if nothing, yet everything had changed.  
She never did ask him where he had been, and he never spoke of it.

They never did fight again.


	6. Kiss Kiss

**Kiss Kiss**

Tasogare no Hime

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Warning:** Shonen-ai/ Yaoi: Riku/Sora

**Summary:** Riku and Sora find them selves in an odd situation.

"Please? Just once then you'll never have to do it again. I have to get this drawing finished." Both boys blushed at the thought of Naminé‚'s request. Riku and Sora had agreed to be the models for her latest project, but nether had expected this.  
"It's just one little kiss. It's a gift for a friend. You promised."  
Looking into the doe like baby blue eyes they both knew they would not be able to get out of this one with out keeping the promise they had made. Riku sighed.  
"Alright. Just ONE kiss. Then I'm going to find out who asked you to draw this and punch their lights out."  
Turning to Sora who gulped nervously Riku leaned forward blushing furiously as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and kissed him. "OK! Hold it right there I'll let you know when I'm done!"

* * *

The next evening Naminé‚ sat waiting on the poupu island when a cloaked figure snuck up to her quietly.  
"Is it finished?"  
The figure looked about nervously as they asked in a rushed whisper. "Yep, here it is. Just like you asked."  
She handed the drawing over and giggled when the figure hugged it to their chest.  
"Thanks Nami! I gota go."  
Naminé‚ watched the figure run off toward the docks.  
"No problem Sora." 


End file.
